fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Świąteczny program śniadaniowy
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to świąteczny odcinek Seboliii. Opis Zbliżają się święta. Linda i Lawrence zapraszają Fineasza, Ferba i Fretkę na wigilię, by wyjaśnić ostatnio zaistniały problem rodzinny. Fineasz i Ferb, podczas wybierania prezentu dla rodziców, dostają ofertę wystąpienia w programie śniadaniowym znanej reporterki wraz z przyjaciółmi. Izabela, której przyjaciółki nie wierzą, że jest z Fineaszem, chce wykorzystać okazję i ogłosić światu wspaniałą wieść. Podczas wywiadu Stephanie i Summer poznają się. Tymczasem Moranica "prosi" Fretkę o pomoc w znalezieniu odpowiedniego prezentu dla Zoltana. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn; *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Fretka Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Mikrofala Blender; *Summer Outside; *Stephanie Winner; *Greta; *Śledzący mężczyzna; *Marcus Plus Cosinus; *Jakiś stary grubas przebrany za Mikołaja; *Zuzia Johnson; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Stefa Hirano; *Pracownicy studia telewizyjnego; *Linda Flynn-Fletcher; *Lawrence Fletcher Scenariusz Narrator: 22 grudnia, dwa dni do świąt. (Fineasz budzi się. Wstaje i wkłada stopy do świątecznych bamboszków) Fineasz: A gdzie wszyscy? (Fineasz przeciąga się, po czym wychodzi z kopalni. Pięć minut później dociera do holu głównego. Uczniowie stoją na stołkach i wieszają lampki świąteczne. Moranica ogląda to wszystko) Moranica: Nie ociągać się, matoły! (Baljeet'owi wypada kilof, którym wbijał gwoździe) Baljeet: Niech to szlag! Poda mi pani kilof! Moranica: A co ja jestem, podawaczka kilofów?! Baljeet: A co ja jestem, niewolnik?! Teoretycznie to nie jest pani moją dyrektorką! (Moranica podnosi kilof i rzuca nim w Baljeet'a. Chłopak upada na podłogę) Moranica: Masz rację, więc konsekwencje waszych wypadków ponosi Zoltuś! Fineasz: Co pani wyprawia? Moranica: No jak to co, za dwa dni święta, a ja zapomniałam przystroić szkoły! Znowu... Fineasz: Nigdy pani nie zapomnę tego wigilijnego wieczoru sprzed dwóch lat. Moranica: E, nie marudź. Pomóż temu śmierdzącemu i swojej dziewczynie przy choince! Fineasz: A pani skąd o tym wie?! Moranica: Każdego przystojniaczka usadzam na elektrycznym krześle i zastraszam. Fineasz: Po co to pani? Moranica: Bo ja wiem. Dowiedziałam się w ten sposób wiele ciekawych rzeczy. Fineasz: Na przykład? Moranica: O... czekaj, muszę se przypomnieć najlepszą informację, by śmiesznie było. Fineasz: Gdzie jest ta choinka? Moranica: Zaprowadzę cię. (Moranica wychodzi na dwór, a za nią Fineasz. Na zewnątrz stoi choinka dwa razy większa od szkoły. Buford przygląda się Izabeli, która przywiązana do liny przywiązanej do helikoptera zakłada olbrzymią gwiazdę na szczyt) Izabela: Gotowe... (Lina opuszcza Izabelę, która po wylądowaniu na ziemi odwiązuje ją. Helikopter odlatuje) Izabela: Zajęło nam to pięć godzin, ale w końcu ją ubraliśmy! Moranica: Eeee... ubraliście ją bardziej na niebiesko, a ja wolę żółty. Buford: To niech się pani tym żółtym wypcha! Moranica: Ale to bez różnicy. Teraz macie to wnieść do środka! Izabela: ŻE CO?! Moranica: Nie żecomuj mi tutaj. Niosłam kiedyś mojego męża nachlanego jak stodoła z Lizbony do Amsterdamu na rękach! Fineasz: Pani mówiła o "nieść", a nie "wnieść"... Moranica: Wnieść, wnieść, wnieść... kurde, nie mam śmiesznego tekstu ze słowem "wnieść". Izabela: Ale gdzie pani chce zmieścić taką choinkę? Moranica: Nie takie rzeczy zmieściłam w szkole. No, nie lenić mi się! (Moranica wchodzi do szkoły) Buford (udający rozentuzjazmowanego): Wesołych Świąt... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Świąteczny program śniadaniowy. (Park miejski. Moranica siedzi boso na ławce, za którą stoi kolorowo świecąca choinka, i pije wódkę. Ścieżką idzie Fretka) Moranica: Ej, ty! (Moranica wstaje i zagradza idącej z torebkami ze sklepów odzieżowych Fretce drogę) Fretka: O, nie... Czego pani chce? Moranica: A w sumie niczego. O, ale skoro tu jesteś, to mi pomożesz. (Fretka wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i przykłada telefon do ucha) Fretka: Halo? Mamo? Hej, spóźnię się na naszą wigilię. Mniej więcej z dziesięć lat. Pa! (Fretka rozłącza się i chowa telefon do kieszeni) Moranica: Co mogę kupić Zoltusiowi na święta? Wiesz, żeby nie wydać za dużo pieniędzy. A właściwie, to żeby nie wydać w ogóle pieniędzy. Okradnę sklep. Fretka: Chce pani kraść w święta? To już szczyt bezczelności! Moranica: Tym szczytem bezczelności to ty zaraz dostaniesz w tę piegowatą twarzyczkę! Nieważne. Zoltuś już mi na pewno kupił jakiś ekstremalnie drogi prezent, więc pasowałoby mu też coś kupić. Fretka (przewraca oczami): Na pewno coś pani kupił... Moranica: Zaraz idziemy do centrum handlowego! A przynajmniej ty idziesz. Mnie tam nie wpuszczają, odkąd ukradłam całą bieliznę. Nawet z personelu i klientów. Ty tam wejdziesz i będziesz mi mówiła, co tam jest fajnego. A jak coś takiego wynajdziemy, ukradniesz to. Fretka: Słucham?! Nie mam zamiaru kraść! Jeszcze mnie złapie policja... Moranica: Policję zostaw mnie. Nieraz się biłam ze służbami bezpieczeństwa - ze strażą graniczną za nielegalny przewóz kokainy na Alaskę, z milicją za kąpanie się w fontannie w Kłodzku, z... Fretka: Dobra, dobra, rozumiem, pani się już ze wszystkimi biła! Moranica: Nie, został mi jeszcze minister bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego Malezji. To co? Dopiję wódkę i idziemy. (Moranica siada na ławce i zaczyna pić wódkę) Moranica: Chcesz tro... Tfu! Proponuję komuś moją wódkę! Chyba już się za bardzo nachlałam, idziemy! (Moranica wyrzuca za siebie butelkę i idzie w stronę centrum handlowego. Fretka z opuszczoną głową idzie za nią) (Tymczasem w jednym ze sklepów w centrum handlowym. Fineasz i Ferb z perukami i doczepianymi brodami przeglądają rzeczy. Obok nich stoi Izabela) Fineasz: Sory, Izuś, media nagłośniły nas jako pierwsi bioniczni ludzie na Ziemi. Musimy chodzić w tych perukach, bo inaczej nas rozpoznają. Izabela: Akurat. Pewnie jakbym wam je zdjęła, to nikt by was nie poznał. (Izabela zrywa brody i peruki chłopcom) Ktoś: Ej, patrzcie! To ci, o których mówią w mediach! Inny ktoś: Zobaczcie, Fineasz i Ferb! Jeszcze inny ktoś: Hej, to ci z telewizji! (Do Fineasza i Ferba podbiegają setki ludzi, prosząc o autografy) Izabela (oglądając trzymane w jej ręce peruki i brody): A może faktycznie trzeba było ich nie zrywać... Fineasz: Proszę odejść od nas! (Do sklepu wbiega reporterka z kamerą i mikrofonem. Przedziera się przez tłumy ludzi i przystawia mikrofon do ust Fineasza) Reporterka: Fineaszu, czy udzielisz nam krótkiego wywiadu? Fineasz: Eeee... nie. Kupuję rodzicom prezent i... Reporterka: Czyli masz rodziców? Bioniczne dzieci też mają rodzinę? A powiedz, jak to jest ze sprawami natury technicz... Fineasz: Nie! Proszę stąd iść! A kysz, a kysz! Reporter: To może jutro wraz z bratem będziecie gośćmi w moim programie "Sprawa dla reportera"? Fineasz: "Sprawa dla reportera"? To ten program, co po tym, jak Elżbieta Jaworowicz wylądowała u ortopedy, przejęła ta brzydka Mikrofala Blender? Reporterka: To ja! Fineasz: Ooołł... to nie moja wina! Moja siostra, Fretka, która występowała w pani programie, mi powiedziała, że jest pani brzydka! Reporterka/Mikrofala: Jutro o dziewiątej zaczyna się świąteczne wydanie tego programu. Zadzwonię do was. Na szczęśćie moja babcia ma w pokoju artefakt nazywany książką telefoniczną... (Reporterka odchodzi) Ktoś: Fineasz! Pokaż jakąś swoją umiejętność! Fineasz: Jasne! (Fineasz łapie Ferba za rękę, po czym znikają) Ktoś: Ej, gdzie oni się podziali? (W kopalni pod szkołą. Buford, Baljeet i Summer siedzą na łóżku) Baljeet: Pani mówi do Jasia: "Jasiu, powiedz jakieś zdanie w trybie oznajmującym". Jaś na to: "Koń ciągnię furę". Pani do niego: "A teraz w trybie rozkazującym", a on na to: "Wio!". (Baljeet i Summer wybuchają śmiechem) Summer: Haha! Genialne! Buford: Co w tym śmiesznego? Baljeet: A ty wiesz, co to "tryb oznajmujący"? Buford: Zacznijmy może od tego, że nie wiem, co to "oznajmujący". Baljeet: Echh... zaraz wrócę, skoczę do toalety. (Baljeet odchodzi) Buford: Jesteś w nim zakochana, co nie? Summer: Słucham? Wcale! Buford: Nie udawaj. Wiem, że jesteś bardzo wstydliwa i boisz się rozmawiać na takie tematy. Summer: Nom... ja... coś do niego czuję. Buford: To mu powiedz. Summer: Tak po prostu? Buford: Jesteście kujonami. Jak nie skończycie razem, to albo w bibliotece albo z dwudziestoma kotami pod dachem. (Summer uderza Buforda z liścia) Buford: Pfff... to nie boli. Summer: Jestem na to za bardzo nieśmiała, boję się rozmawiać o uczuciach. Buford: Ja pierdylę... (Wraca Baljeet) Baljeet: Wiesz, Summ... Summer: Zapomniałam zrobić matmy! (Summer biegnie w stronę swojego łóżka) Baljeet: Przecież robiliśmy ją razem... Buford: E, romantyku, pamiętasz chyba o naszej umowie? Baljeet: Jakiej umowie? Buford: Nie udawaj zaskoczonego. Miałeś się umawiać ze Steph, by mi mówić, co przy niej robić, a czego nie. Jest ładna, ale trochę się jej boję. Baljeet: I dlatego wystawiasz słabszego? Buford: Tak, dokładnie. Zobacz, jest tam. (Buford wskazuje palcem na wchodzącą do środka Stephanie) Buford: Zagadaj do niej. Baljeet: Nie mogę. Summer tu jest. Co, jeśli to zobaczy? Buford: To kupisz sobie kilka kotów. Baljeet: Po co mi ko... (Nagle słychać uderzenie w podłogę. Baljeet i Buford zauważają leżącą na podłodze Stephanie. Przy niej stoi przestraszona Summer) Summer: Ojeju, nic ci się nie stało? Stephanie: Jestem cała. Uważaj, gdzie stawiasz te swoje książki! Summer: Przepraszam... jak masz na imię? Stephanie: Chyba ta informacja nie jest ci potrzebna, kujonko. (Stephanie idzie dumnie z podniesioną głową do Buforda. Baljeet podbiega do Summer, która siada na łóżku, trzymając nogi przy klatce piersiowej, i płacze) Stephanie: Co za idiotka... Buford: Nie przesadzasz trochę? Są święta. Powinnaś ją przeprosić. Stephanie: Jakoś nie mam zamiaru. Słyszałeś niusy? Fineasz z bratem dostali zaproszenie do programu śniadaniowego. Mogą zaprosić przyjaciół. Buford: O, to super! Stephanie: Tak, mają 5 zaproszeń. Biorą Izę, ciebie, Baljeet'a i mnie. Chcieli też Fretkę, ale ona nie może. Lecę coś kupić. Muszę w końcu się jakoś prezentować przed kamerami. (Stephanie zawraca. Przechodząc obok płaczącej Summer i pocieszającego ją Baljeet'a, nagłym ruchem ręki zdejmuje dziewczynie okulary i przymierza je) Stephanie: Fajne okulary. Gdzie je kupiłaś, w szmateksie? Bo widzę, że twoja sukienka też stamtąd jest. (Summer zaczyna płakać coraz bardziej. Steph rzuca okulary za siebie. Baljeet, rzuciwszy się na podłogę, łapie je) Baljeet: Ufff... (Baljeet podnosi się i siada obok Summer) Summer (zalana łzami): Dlaczego wasza koleżanka jest dla mnie taka okrutna? Baljeet: Nie przejmuj się nią. Po prostu lubi się wywyższać. Jesteś od niej sto razy lepsza. Summer: Tak myślisz? Baljeet: Tak. Jesteś mądra, urocza, zabawna... Steph jest tylko wysportowana. A tak to jest często chamska. Summer: Dzięki. Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy. (W centrum handlowym. Fretka przegląda artykuły w sklepie z pierdułkami. Do sklepu wbiega Moranica. Zatrzymuje się przy Fretce) Fretka: Chwila, miała pani być pod centrum! Moranica: Wiem, ale wolałam wejść. Fretka: Jak pani ominęła strażników? Moranica: Podrzuciłam im boczek na chodnik. Gdy wpadli w zasadzkę, przywiązałam ich... drutem kolczastym... do jadącego pługa. (Do Fretki podchodzi sprzedawczyni) Sprzedawczyni: Przepraszam, ale nie wolno tutaj wprowadzać zwierząt. Fretka: Moranica to nie zwie... a w sumie. (Fretka i sprzedawczyni patrzą się na Moranicę, która drapie się stopą po głowie) Sprzedawczyni: Tak czy siak proszę stąd wyjść i mnie nie denerwować. Mam dzisiaj zły dzień, bo mąż rzucił we mnie wazonem. Fretka: Ja wychodzę, nie chcę mieć problemów z prawem. Moranica: A ja chcę! Uwielbiam się bić z policją! Fretka: To może inaczej: wie pani, gdzie jest jakiś sklep, w którym można by kupić coś dla mężczyzny nieodwazjemniającego uczuć? Moranica: Ej! Zoltan jest we mnie szaleńczo zakochany, tylko boi się o tym powiedzieć! Sprzedawczyni: Po drugiej stronie galerii jest jakiś taki sklep. A teraz proszę stąd wyjść! (Fretka i Moranica wychodzą) Fretka: Chyba powinnyśmy teraz... Jakieś dziecko idące z mamą: Mamo! Patrz, jaką paskudną babcię ma ta pani! Matka chłopca: Chodź, synku! (Matka przyspiesza kroku, ciągnąc dziecko za rękę) Fretka: Czy oni... myślą, że jestem pani wnuczką?! Moranica: Nigdy nie miałam wnuczki. To pewnie dlatego, że prześladywałam każdego partnera moich dzieci... Fretka: Może pójdę kilkanaście kroków za panią. Moranica: Lepiej idź przede mną. Dzisiaj smarowałam moje plecy maścią z odchodów słonia. (Fretka żwawym krokiem rusza przed Moranicę. Idą tak jakiś czas, mijając sklepy. Fretka jedzie ruchomymi schodami w górę. Tymczasem Moranica zauważa obok wejścia na schody elfa trzymającego kartkę z napisem: "Darmowe ciastka na lewo") Moranica: Uuuu... (Moranica skręca w lewo) (Tymczasem na mieście. Pada śnieg. Izabela z kilkoma torbami wraca chodnikiem przez park. Ktoś dzwoni do Izabeli. Dziewczyna kładzie torby na chodniku, wyjmuje z kieszeni telefon i odbiera) Greta (po drugiej stronie): Hej Iza! Izabela: Hej! Greta (po drugiej stronie): Co tam u ciebie? Dawno się nie widziałyśmy! Słyszałam, że jesteś w Danville. Izabela: Ach, to długa opowieść. Greta (po drugiej stronie): Mam czas. Izabela: Ale ja nie mam. Może umówimy się kiedyś na pizzę czy coś, to ci opowiem? Greta (po drugiej stronie): Nie mogę. Jestem chwilowo w Berlinie u dziadków. Izabela: Ochh... Greta (po drugiej stronie): A co u twoich przyjaciół? Izabela: Ooo, nie uwierzysz! Ja i Fineasz jesteśmy razem! Greta (po drugiej stronie): Co ty pie****isz?! Nie wierzę ci, nie żartuj sobie. Izabela: To też długa historia. Greta (po drugiej stronie): I tak ci nie uwierzę. Przecież cię znam i wiem, że jesteś zbyt nieśmiała, by mu powiedzieć, co czujesz. Izabela: Ale to prawda! Greta (po drugiej stronie): Ta, jasne. Muszę lecieć, rodzice mnie do sklepu wysyłają. Pa. Izabela (zasmucona): Pa... (Izabela bierze torby i kładzie je na najbliższej ławce. Odgarnia ręką śnieg i siada na ławce. Siedząc na niej, kręci kilka włosów na palcu. Chodnikiem idzie Fineasz, który zauważywszy zasmuconą dziewczynę, siada obok niej i kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu. Zza drzewa za ławką wygląda śledzący mężczyzna) Fineasz: Hej, co się stało, kotku? Izabela: Greta mi nie wierzy, że jesteśmy razem. Fineasz: A zależy ci na tym? Izabela: Bardzo! Fineasz: Mieliśmy dochować naszej tajemnicy, nie pamiętasz? Izabela: No tak... Fineasz: Mamy szczęście, że nam nie uwierzyła. Ja uciekam, bo pewnie paparazzi mnie zaraz wywęszy. (Fineasz ucieka) Izabela: Echhhh... (W kopalni pod szkołą. Buford pchnie Baljeet'a w stronę Stephanie) Baljeet (drapie się po głowie): Yyy... hej, Steph. Stephanie: Czego? Przez tamtą okularnicę mam zły nastrój. Baljeet: Bo wiesz, masz... (Baljeet zauważa, jak do pomieszczenia wchodzi Summer) Baljeet: ... plamę na bluzce! (Baljeet ucieka z powrotem do Buforda) Baljeet: Nie mogę! Nie chcę, by Summer pomyślała, że jestem zakochany w Steph! Buford: Ja się zajmę Summer, a ty idź poderwij Steph. Baljeet: Eeeem... okej. (Buford podchodzi do Summer, chwyta ją za nogi, zakłada na ramię i wychodzi z nią z pomieszczenia) Summer: Ej, zostaw mnie! (Buford z Summer wychodzi. Baljeet podchodzi do Stephanie) Baljeet: Cześć. Stephanie: Już się dzisiaj widzieliśmy. Baljeet: Twoje włosy... Stephanie (łapie ręką włosy i czesze je dłonią): Coś z nimi nie tak? Baljeet: ... nie. One są piękne. Stephanie: Eee... dzięki. Baljeet: A twoje oczy błyszczą jak diamenty. Stephanie: Okej. Może pójdź sobie. Chcę zadzwonić. Baljeet: Dobra. (Baljeet odchodzi. Stephanie siada na łóżku i, upewniwszy się, że Baljeet poszedł zająć się czymś innym, wyjmuje spod kołdry magazyn i zaczyna go czytać. Zza łóżka wynurza się Marcus) Marcus: Cześć. Stephanie (gwałtownie wstaje): AAAA!!! Kto znowu?! Marcus (wstaje): Moje imię to Marcus. Stephanie: Akurat to mnie nie obchodzi. Powiesz mi, co tam robiłeś? Marcus: Chciałem cię tylko poinformować, iż posiadałem okazję podsłuchać konwersację Baljeet'a i Buforda. Stephanie: I co w związku z tym? Marcus: Organizm Buforda uwalnia fenyloetyloaminę na myśl o tobie. Stephanie: Słucham?! Marcus: Jego organizm... Stephanie: Powiedz po ludzku, a nie jakimś bełkotem naukowym!!! W tym G-Tech'u same kujony są... Marcus: Jest w tobie zakochany. Stephanie: Co?! Marcus: He, he... I on wystawił Baljeet'a, by cię poderwał i powiedział mu, co z tobą robić w związku, a czego nie, bo Buford oczuwa lęk przed twoją osobą. Stephanie: A to pajac! Marcus: Co zamierzasz poczynić? Stephanie: Hmmm... zemsta wydaje się najbardziej rozsądnym posunięciem. Marcus: Zezwolisz mi na dołączenie do twoich nikczemnych planów? Stephanie: Nie, wolę się nimi sama zaopiekować... Marcus: Jak chcesz. Stephanie (szeptem, zacierając ręce): Oj, ja im po świętach zrobię taką zemstę, że się nie pozbierają... (W centrum handlowym. Moranica biegnie przed siebie z wywalonym językiem) Moranica: Ciastka, ciastka, ciastka! Głos: Ho ho ho, a ty co byś chciała dostać? (Moranica patrzy w prawo i zauważa kolejkę dzieci ustawionych do Mikołaja, na którego kolanach siedzi mała blondynka) Moranica (zezłoszczona): Mikołaj... (Retrospekcja Moranici. Moranica stoi na przodzie kolejki do Mikołaja) Mikołaj: Ho ho ho, kto następny? (Na kolana Mikołaja rzuca się Moranica) Mikołaj: Oooooł! Moje nogi! Ała! Ile pani waży?! Moranica: 343 kilo. Ale tego po mnie nie widać. Głównie dlatego, że kiedyś połknęłam pięć hydrantów w całości. A co do prezentów, to ja bym chciała na święta mózg dla męża! Mikołaj: Przepraszam, ale przyjmujemy tylko dzieci! (Mikołaj spycha Moranicę z jego nóg. W podłodze otwiera się klapa prowadząca najprawdopodobniej do zsypu śmieci. Moranica wpada tam, a klapa zamyka się) Mikołaj: Idę się umyć. (Koniec retrospekcji) Moranica: Koniec zabawy... (Moranica strzela kościami u palców i podchodzi do Mikołaja) Moranica: E, Mikuś! Koniec tego dobrego! (Moranica łapie w ręce olbrzymią laskę cukrową i macha nią w stronę fotela. Mikołaj wyrzuca dziewczynkę za fotel, a Mikołaj zeskakuje i ląduje kilka metrów przed jego siedzeniem. Laska cukrowa uderza w fotel, który przewraca się na bok. Przerażone dzieci uciekają. Do wyrzuconej przez Mikołaja dziewczynki podibega Jeremiasz) Jeremiasz: Chodź, Zuziu! (Jeremiasz z Zuzią na rękach uciekają) Mikołaj: Tyyy... ty... (Mikołaj podbiega do najbliższej dużej laski cukrowej i wyciąga ją z podłogi. Macha nią w stronę Moranici, jednak ta rzuca się na podłogę. Po chwili wstaje) Moranica: A zatem walczysz! A myślałam, że przez twój brzuch nie będziesz umiał wstać! Mikołaj: Powiedziała babka od pięciu hydrantów. (Mikołaj macha laską w stronę Moranici. Ta jednak podskakuje) Moranica: Ja przynajmniej trzymam formę! Kiedyś okrążyłam całą Europę! Głównie dlatego, że mnie policja z czterdziestu państw goniła za kradzież plutonu z Moskwy... Mikołaj: Jasne, a ja jestem Mikołajem! A w sumie to nim jestem... (Moranica biegnie w stronę Mikołaja. Ten jednak ucieka) Moranica: Dorwę cię!!! (Dobiegają do olbrzymiej choinki o wysokości około dwudziestu metrów. Mikołaj biegnie dalej, a Moranica zatrzymuje się) Moranica: Chyba mam pomysł... (Tymczasem w jednym ze sklepów. Fretka ogląda w ręce zakurzoną czaszkę. Do dziewczyny podchodzi Stefa) Stefa: O, hej, co tu robisz? Fretka: Prezentu szukam. Stefa: Widziałaś, że Moranica z dwudziestometrową choinką w rękach goni Mikołaja? Fretka: Co?! A to dlatego tutaj było tak cicho i nie śmierdziało zdechłym kotem... (Fretka wybiega ze sklepu) Fretka: Gdzie ona jest?! Głos Moranici: ZABIJĘ CIĘ!!! Fretka: Chyba już wiem... (Fretka biegnie w stronę, z której usłyszała Moranicę. Dobiega do Mikołaja leżącego pod bramą zamkniętego sklepu. Wewnątrz tego sklepu przez okna wyglądają przerażone kasjerki. Moranica stoi kilka metrów przed Mikołajem, trzymając choinkę nad głową) Moranica: To koniec twej marnej egyzstencji... Fretka: PANI MORANICO!!! (Moranica odwraca się i zauważa przerażoną Fretkę. Jedna z kasjerek po cichu podnosi kawałek bramy, łapie Mikołaja za strój i go wciąga do środka, po czym zamyka bezgłośnie bramę) Moranica: O, ja... przysiady robiłam. Z takim ciężarem szybko można bicka wyrobić. (Moranica robi jeden przysiad, a cała choinka się trzęsie) Policjant: Będą się panie tłumaczyć w sądzie... (Moranica szykuje choinkę, by uderzyć policjanta) Fretka: Tylko pani się nie złości... (Moranica wyrzuca za siebie choinkę, przygniatając nią biegnącego Jeremiasza z Zuzią. Moranica strzepuje z siebie igły) Moranica: Masz rację. Złość piękności szkodzi. (Za kulisami programu śniadaniowego. Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Buford mają na sobie garnitury, Izabela ma różową błyszczącą suknię, Stephanie taką samą, ale niebieską) Narrator: 23 grudnia, jeden dzień do świąt. (Stephanie podchodzi do Fineasza) Stephanie: Fineasz, ta sukienka mnie nie pogrubia? Fineasz: Eeee... nie. (Przychodzi Summer w białej schludnej koszuli i czarnej spódnicy) Summer: Och, szukałam was! Przez przypadek weszłam na wizję "Ewy gotuje". Stephanie (po cichu do Fineasza): Co ona tu robi?! Fineasz: Baljeet chciał, by ją zaprosić, bo to jego koleżanka. Stephanie (odwraca się i podchodzi do Summer): E, okularnica, widzę, że byłaś w ciucholandzie! Summer: Co ty tu robisz? Stephanie: Jak to co?! Przyszłam zaczarować kamery! Szkoda, że ty nie możesz powiedzieć tego o sobie... (Rozpłakana Summer ucieka. Baljeet rusza za nią) Baljeet: Summer, zaczekaj! Stephanie: A zatem tak ma na imię... Brzydkie jak jej twarz. Ferb: Steph, opanuj się! Stephanie: Bo co?! Nie lubię tej kujonki. Ferb: To nie powód, by ją obrażać. Jakiś facet: Wchodzicie! Izabela: Ale nie ma nas wszystkich! Jakiś facet: Powiemy, że poszli się wysikać! Już, wchodzicie! (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Stephanie wchodzą na wizję. Jest tam fotel, przed nim biurko oraz siedem krzeseł. Ściany są wymalowane na jasnozielono, a na widowni siedzi kilkaset ludzi. Biją brawo, gdy piątka przyjaciół wychodzi zza kulis. Na głównym fotelu siedzi Mikrofala) Fineasz: O kurczę, odmieniło się to studio! Za Jaworowiczowej wyglądało inaczej. (Widownia się śmieje) Mikrofala: Dziękuję. Usiądźcie. (Wszyscy zajmują miejsca. Fineasz i Ferb siadają najbliżej Mikrofali) Mikrofala: Wszyscy słyszeliśmy o waszych bionicznych mocach. Opowiedzcie nam o nich. Fineasz: A więc... (Tymczasem w toalecie damskiej. Zapłakana Summer siedzi pod umywalką. Do toalety wchodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: Śmierdzi tu kwiatuszkami... Summer, co się stało? (Baljeet siada obok dziewczyny) Summer: Tamta dziewczyna mnie nie lubi! Baljeet: Nieee, wcale nie. Stephanie cię nie znosi. Summer: Ja jej nic nie zrobiłam! Baljeet: Summer, posłuchaj, ona cię tak obraża, bo chce się sama dowartościować. Stephanie jest niczym w porównaniu z tobą. Summer: Tak myślisz? Baljeet: Tak. Jesteś piękna, mądra, urocza, zabawna... (Summer się uśmiecha. Oboje w ciszy patrzą się w swoje oczy. Po chwili ich głowy zbliżają się do siebie. Zamykają oczy i całują się. Pocałunek przerywa kobieta, która wbiega do toalety) Kobieta: SRAAAAAAĆ!!! (Kobieta wbiega do ubikacji. Baljeet i Summer wybuchają śmiechem. Baljeet wstaje) Baljeet: Chodź, kamery czekają na ciebie. Summer: Okej. (Summer już się podnosi, jednak uderza głową w umywalkę) Summer: Ałaaa... (Tymczasem w więzieniu. Fretka i Moranica siedzą w celi, w której kraty zrobione są z lasek cukrowych) Policjant: Posiedzicie sobie tutaj przez te święta aż do rozprawy sądowej. Fretka: A może jednak mogłaś uwolnić gniew... Moranica: Wie pan, siedziałam w więzieniu wiele razy, znam 137 sposobów, by z niego uciec. Policjant: Akurat... Nie uciekniecie przez te kraty. Fretka: Chwila moment! Te kraty są zrobione ze słodyczy! (Fretka gryzie jedną z krat. Kilka zębów jej odpada) Fretka: Aaaa... Policjant: To pomalowane. Moranica: Przecież to amelinium, tego nie pomalujesz! (Moranica gryzie jedną z krat. Odrywa jej kawałek, po czym go zjada) Moranica: Mniam. Policjant: O nie, tylko nie... (Moranica kopie nogą kratę, której kawałek odgryzła. Krata przewraca się. Moranica łapie ją i rzuca nią w klatkę piersiową policjanta. Policjant umiera, a z jego serca cieknie krew) Fretka: To tak można? Moranica: Po tylu latach ucieczek z kryminału to wszystko można. No zwijajmy się, zanim ktoś przyjdzie. (Moranica otwiera szufladę z biurka i wyjmuje z niej granat. Wyciąga zawleczkę i rzuca pod ścianę. Granat wybucha, robiąc olbrzymią dziurę w ścianie) Fretka: Skąd pani wiedziała, że policjanci mają granaty w szufladzie? Moranica: Nie takie rzeczy tam trzymają. (W studiu telewizyjnym. Mikrofala rozmawia z Fineasz, Ferbem, Izabelą, Bufordem i Stephanie) Fineasz: ... więc tak to wygląda. Mikrofala: Niezwykłe! (Widownia bije brawo. Na scenę wchodzą Baleet i uśmiechnięta Summer. Widownia znowu bije brawo) Izabela: O, dotarliście. Stephanie (szeptem): Kujonka... (Uśmiech z twarzy Summer znika) Baljeet: Nie przejmuj się nią. Siadaj. (Baljeet i Summer siadają) Mikrofala: Fineaszu, mam teraz takie pytanie. Jesteś bardzo fajnym chłopakiem. Masz może jakąś dziewczynę albo może ktoś ci się podoba? Izabela (szeptem): To moja szansa... Fineasz: Ja nie... Izabela (zrywa się z krzesła): Ja jestem jego dziewczyną! (Widownia robi się zaskoczona) Mikrofala: O! Wspaniale! Od jak dawna jesteście razem? Fineasz: Znaczy się... nie jesteśmy razem. Od teraz. (Widownia robi się zszokowana) Izabela: Jak to? Fineasz: Izabela, obiecałaś mi, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz! A teraz się wygadałaś przed milionami widzów! Izabela: Przepraszam... Fineasz: Za późno na przeprosiny! Nie potrafisz dotrzymać tak prostej tajemnicy! (Widownia zaczyna płakać) Izabela: Ale Fineasz... Fineasz: Nie! Jeżeli musisz całemu światu wygadać, że jesteśmy razem, to nie będziemy! Mikrofala: Eeee... jak państwo się domyślacie, to dobra pora na reklamy. (Kurtyna się zasłania, a widownia robi "Buuuuu") Izabela: Fineasz, proszę, wybacz mi... (Mikrofala, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Stephanie i Summer idą za kulisy) Mikrofala: Trzeba coś zrobić! Nie mogę pozwolić, aby w moim programie stało się coś takiego! Baljeet: Tylko jak by to zrobić? Izabela: Chyba mam pomysł... (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Izabeli) Fineasz: Nie mogę być z kimś, kto nie dochowuje tajemnic! (Kurtyna opada) Izabela: Co jest?! Wchodzimy na żywo? (Piosenka Są święta) Stephanie (przebrana za elfa wchodzi na scenę): Są święta! Radości pełen czas! Baljeet (przebrany za elfa wchodzi na scenę z drugiej strony): Są święta! Miłości pełen czas! Summer (przebrana za elfa wchodzi od tyłu): Są święta! Spokoju pełen czas! Ferb (przebrany za elfa stoi na widowni, światło z relflektora pada na niego): Są święta! Fantazji pełen czas! Buford (przebrany za Mikołaja, zwisa na linie nad fotelami): Są świę... (Koniec piosenki) (Lina urywa się, a Buford spada na fotele. Widownia wybucha śmiechem, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Stephanie i Summer też. Po chwili Fineasz i Izabela również się śmieją. Po chwili para przestaje) Fineasz: Ale po co to było? Baljeet: Są święta, nie powinniście się kłócić! Izabela: Eeeem... Fineasz? Dlaczego ci zależało na tym, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział o naszym związku? Fineasz: Bo reporterzy i paparazzi, których oddechy czułabyś na karku, zniszczyliby ci prywatne życie. Tak przynajmniej wnioskuję z mojej wiedzy z bezużytecznej. Izabela: Ooooch... to takie słodkie. Fineasz: I wiesz, uważam, że kłócenie się w święta to nie jest dobry pomysł. Może znowu będziemy razem? Izabela: Po tym co tu odstawiłeś, to mnie teraz w d**ę pocałuj! Nie no, żartuję! Chodź, misiu! (Izabela całuje Fineasza. Widownia robi "Buuuuu!") Mikrofala (wychodzi zza kulis): Co jest?! (Mikrofala zbiega na widownię) Mikrofala: A, ekran, na którym było napisane, co widzowie mają robić, się zaciął. Zróbcie "Oooo"! (Widownia robi "Oooo") Mikrofala: No! I tak być powinno. (Następny dzień. Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher'ów siedzi przy stole. Tradycyjnie jest jedno wolne miejsce. Jednak klimat spotkania jest bardziej ponury) Linda: Przepraszam, że wam o niczym nie powiedziałam. Nie chciałam wam rujnować dzieciństwa. Fretka: Wiesz, mamo... Ja ci wybaczam. Głównie dlatego, że jak będę szła na studia, to ktoś mi musi dać trochę pieniędzy. Fineasz: Nie przejmuj się, mamo. Postąpiłbym identycznie. Linda: Czyli nie obrażacie się na mnie? Fineasz: Nie. Może to i Brenda jest naszą biologiczną matką, ale to ty nas wychowałaś. Linda (łza jej cieknie po policzku): To było urocze. (Napisy końcowe) (Ktoś puka do drzwi) Lawrence: Kto to? Fineasz: Pójdę zobaczyć. (Fineasz podchodzi do drzwi wejściowych. Otwiera je i za nimi widzi Moranicę) Fineasz: Aaaa! To pani! Moranica: Tak, to ja. Traktor mi się rozp***rzył przed waszą posesją. Fineasz: I co z tego?! (Fineasz zamyka drzwi i przekręca je na klucz. Fineasz wraca do rodziny) Linda: Kto to był? Fineasz: To tylko Moranica. Przepędziłem ją. Linda: Słucham?! A jeżeli ona potrzebuje być z kimś w święta? Fineasz: Ta, jedyne, czego ona potrzebuje, to naszych pieniędzy. (Linda wstaje od stołu i idzie do drzwi. Po cichu otwiera je i zauważa siedzącą na śniegu Moranicę oraz zepsuty traktor na środku ulicy. Lindzie cieknie łza po policzku) Linda: Jeżeli pani chce... (Moranica odwraca się. Linda uśmiecha się) Linda: ... to mamy wolne miejsce. Może pani z nami usiąść. Moranica: Dziękuję. (Moranica wstaje i wchodzi do domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Linda zwraca się do czytelnika) Linda: Wesołych Świąt! Nieważne, że Sebolaaa publikuje ten odcinek w czerwcu. (Linda macha do Ciebie, po czym zamyka drzwi) KONIEC Linda: NIECH PANI ZOSTAWI TEGO INDYKA!!! Piosenki *Są święta Inne informacje *Jest to odcinek świąteczny; *Fineasz, mówiąc o programie Mikrofali Blender w którym udział brała Fretka, mówi o odcinku Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 1 i jego następnej części